


Drabbles

by PatL



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: A Collection of Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-25
Updated: 2004-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatL/pseuds/PatL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

Drabbles – A collection

The Search – 3/14/2003

Strong fingers clamped around his neck like a vise, feet dangling above the floor. Eyes of blue steel bored into his.  
A voice like the angel of death hissed, "Where's my partner?"  
Like a puppet on a string, his arm raised and a shaky finger showed the way.  
THUD!! Forgotten, he landed on his rear, legs splayed out in front of him.   
Long strides devoured the distance. The door was ripped from its hinges like cheap cardboard. Dim lights revealed the huddled figure on the cot. A soft touch like the wings of a dove caressed the dark curls.  
"Starsky."

Temptation – 3/19/2003

"Don't leave me, Hutch."  
The blond looked at the sad form of his partner on the couch.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Starsk."  
Starsky moaned quietly then smiled at his friend. "Thanks, pal. I know I'm being a big baby about this, but I really don't feel good."  
Hutch walked into the kitchen and took a bottle out of the refrigerator.  
"Well, let's sit you up and see if we can get some medicine down you."  
"Okay. YUCK! That stuff tastes awful!"  
Hutch grinned ferociously. "Good. Then you'll remember this the next time you decide to eat a three-day-old burrito, Gordo."

The Quest – 4/16/2003

He ran through the woods, struggling with every step. His face was a mesh of angry red welts, a result of the small branches that lashed out at him. He didn't know how long he'd been running. Time had no meaning now. Exhausted, he leaned against a tree, breathing in oxygen in huge gulps. His legs felt like two noodles cooked al-dente. Every muscle in his body screamed for him to just sit down, but he knew he couldn't. Starsky was out there, somewhere, hurt and alone. From deep inside himself, he drew the strength he needed. "I'm coming, partner."

A New Game: Hide and Die – 5/6/2003

He sat on the mattress, slumped against the wall. *Talk about irony! I'm in an abandoned apartment with a wanted felon and I'm dying. Not exactly Camille is it, Starsk?*  
Agony coursed through his body and he moaned. *I don't even know what's killing me! Find me, Starsky! I don't want to die like this."  
Pardee yanked him up by his arms, half-carried him down the stairs, and put him in the car. He didn't have the strength to resist. He heard the sirens, and saw the Torino. A gentle hand touched his knee.  
"It's going to be all right."

 

Regret No. 345 – "Targets without a Badge"  
300 word Drabble – 5/15/2003

"What makes us so damn smart?"  
When I asked Starsky that question, I really didn't expect an answer, and he didn't give me one. I mean, since when were we God? This whole case was a mess because of us. We were supposed to be top-notch detectives, Dobey's finest. Barney Fife could have done a better job!  
Oh, Lionel, what did we get you into? All you wanted was to take care of your family. You weren't interested in saving the world. You just wanted out of a bad situation. Then we came along and made things even worse. Why didn't we just keep our big mouths shut? I should have known that this protected source crap would never fly with Reasoner. We're not Woodward and Bernstein, for Christ's sake! This isn't Watergate! We jumped in with both feet, and you're the one that paid the price. McClellan was a Federal Judge. We should have known that taking him down wasn't going to be easy, but did we care? No, of course not! We could take anybody down that was dirty. A Federal Judge wasn't immune to the law, according to Starsky and Hutch.   
Man, you should have run like Hell the moment you laid eyes on us! But, instead you trusted us. Just like Mardean and Jamie trusted you to take care of them.   
Huggy trusted us, too. For the first time, we let him down. In all the years that I've known him, I've never seen that look in his eyes before; a look of disappointment, of hurt and even worse, a look of betrayal.  
What can I say? We screwed up, badly. Now, Mardean's lost her husband, and Jamie's lost her father. And me, what have I lost? More than you know, and I can ever say.

A Good Day – 1/15/2004  
Double Drabble

Hutch saw the truck coming toward them at the same time he heard the scream.   
"Oh, no, Molly! Help, somebody! My baby!"  
Like a linebacker heading for the goal post, Hutch sprinted toward the child in the street. He swept her into his arms and kept running, reaching the sidewalk seconds before the huge truck barreled past. Turning sideways, he hit the brick wall of the building with his shoulder.  
"Oooff."  
The little girl giggled. Hutch looked at the happy smile on the innocent face. He grinned back.  
"You thought that was funny, huh?"  
Trusting eyes looked up at him. "Do it again."  
Hutch laughed. "I don't think so."  
Her mother rushed up to them, relieving Hutch of the small burden. "Oh, thank-you. Oh, God. Thank-you."  
As she carried the child down the street, a tiny hand waved at Hutch. He smiled and waved back. His knees turned to rubber as the adrenaline rush left him and he sagged against the wall, closing his eyes.  
A concerned voice asked, "Are you okay?"  
Hutch opened his eyes and straightened up. Throwing an arm across Starsky's shoulder, he laughed.  
"I'm great, Starsk. You know, sometimes this job isn't so bad after all."

 

Waiting – "Sweet Revenge" – 5/25/2004

He couldn't touch him. His partner, his best friend, was lying there, fighting for his life, and he couldn't touch him. If he did, he knew Starsky would shatter into a thousand pieces. He sat down gingerly in the plastic chair, as if the slightest sound would destroy Starsky's fragile hold on life. His eyes wandered up and down the machines that were keeping his friend alive. Each blip sounded like it would be the last. Gently, he lay his head down beside the still hand. The smallest whimper escaped as he prayed.  
"Don't die. Please, Starsky, please don't die!"


End file.
